


A Broom And A Hug

by yardenise



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 19:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yardenise/pseuds/yardenise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuba comes to Piszczu's house at a strange hour</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Broom And A Hug

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for my mistakes,  
> Enjoy! (:

"Stop right there!"

Kuba froze. The light turned on and he slowly turned around, facing hesitantly the voice behind him.

The view that welcomed him was a shirtless Piszczu with a broom in his and a confused expression on his face. "Kuba?" He asked.

"Ah… Yeah." It was something between a statement and a question. He kind of guessed that this will happened if he would come like that. Though the broom was an unexpected surprise…

"What are you doing here?" Lukasz frowned. "Wait, wh- how did you get in?" He put the broom against a wall.

The other scratched the back of his neck, pretty embarrassed. "I… Um, I know where you hide your key." He said. "It's not really a hiding place if you always forget to actually hide it with the carpet, you know… everyone could see it."

Lukasz eyebrows shut up, thinking about his friend's words for a while and then, "You're probably right. Anyway," He looked at Kuba, still confused. "Why are you here?"  


He was about to answer when Lukasz interrupted. "It's not like I don't want you here or something, it's just that I didn't expected you to come over at…" A quick glance at the kitchen clock. "3am in the morning."

Kuba laughed slightly. "Well…"

Lukasz chuckled and smiled at him, sensing the red color that's doing its way to Kuba's face. It was a rare moment, seeing – or even making – Kuba blush, and he intended to enjoy it as much as possible. "Well…?"

Kuba cleared his throat and looked everywhere that wasn't Lukasz. He then decided to wander around the kitchen, maybe buy some time until he will need to confess his reasons, which he found a hard thing to do, apparently.

But Piszczu knew him too well and he really liked this side of Kuba so he teased him a bit more. And as he realized that the other won't answer him soon, he went along with it. "Do you want to talk it over a cup of tea or coffee?" He asked grinning, aware to the fact that his friend isn't a fan of neither. "Now that I'm awake I'm in no pressure."

Kuba rolled his eyes. "That's cute," He said and went to sit at the small kitchen table. "But no, thanks."

"Alright." Lukasz said before Kuba managed to open his mouth to go on. He set across from his friend, looking smugly amused. "So do you maybe want to eat something? My mom gave me those great cookies she makes, the ones that Mats Loves so much."

"No, I'm fine." He waved him off, but then thought about the offer again. "Actually, maybe later. Now, what I – "

"Good," The other interrupted once more. "My mother will be happy that you ate. She really liked you, you know… Oh! How about some fruits then? It's good for your health." He tried not to laugh at Kuba's annoyed face. God, he's enjoying this so much.

Kuba gave him a hard look and he talked slowly. "Yeah, I know it's good and I'm glad your mom likes me but I don't want any fruits at 3am in the morning, I just want to – "

"I can get you a drink, if you want, it will help you chill and calm – "

"Christ, no! I don't want anything to eat or to drink right now! All I want is to tell you that I came here 'cause I couldn't sleep and I felt very lonely and I missed you so fucking much so I came to see you, and god, all I wanted was a hug and to be with you for a while and hear your voice for real finally and not just over the phone like always in the past few month but I think that I heard voice enough already, 'cause man, you don't stop talking! And maybe I should just go home now – I got what I wanted and more 'cause I heard your voice so much that I'm pretty sure your voice will hunt me in my dreams after this!"

There was a long silence in which Kuba set and breathed deeply, maintaining the air that ran out of his lungs from his rattle and Lukasz looked at him – amazed and a bit satisfied too.

But then he just had to break it. "What are you talking about? You love my voice." And he had his kinky face on.

"Oh, god, you're impossible!" Kuba said and stood up, heading towards the front door of Lukasz's house as the last one hurried after him in haste.

"Nonono! Wait! I'm sorry!" He laughed and put his hands quickly over Kuba's stomach, stopping him. "Here's your hug." He said and leant his hands on Kuba's.

"Wow, thanks." Kuba said sarcastically, but although his tone, Lukasz could feel he was smiling. And he melt into this strange embrace when Lukasz turned his head to kiss the nape of his more than a friend's neck. "So… how about your mother's cookies now?"

Lukasz laughed again, letting go of Kuba. He went and opened the refrigerator to take the pink box that his mother gave him while the other got back to sit at the table. "There you go." He said, a smile forming on his face, as he put the box on the table and set sown himself. "But don't finish all of it, I promised Mats that I'll give him some."

Kuba hummed and nodded absently, already having one or two cookies in his mouth. Well, what could he say – Lukasz mother's cookies were great!

"I just have one question," He said between chewing, his lips curving upwards into an amused smile. He absorbed the confused expression Lukasz gave him in exchange and continued, "A broom? Seriously?'

Now Lukasz was the one to feel his face hit up. "What?" He whined defensively. "It was the first thing I saw when I opened my eyes, I had to act fast!"

Kuba's eyebrows rose at Lukasz's answer as he took another cookie. "…You sleep with the broom next to your bed?"

"Shut up!"

 

-END


End file.
